Two Souls, Two Worlds
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: Oh boy, Chuunin Exams are coming up and it's a frenzy to start training. With lessons from Byakuya himself in the advanced kido arts, Sakura begins to finally understand the true strength she posseses. Waitaminute, that guy has two souls! BLEACH crossover
1. Survival

1SSD: Hey, all! I'm here with my Naruto/Bleach crossover! And yes, this is the same one I've made an AMV about.

Sakura: Umm, SSD-san...

SSD: Yes, my soul sister?

Sakura: --0 Why am I in a Sh-

SSD: Hush, hush, everything will come into play. Besides I can't let you spoil the surprise.

Hitsugaya: This is ridiculous. Why am I here? I have paperwork to do and I just KNOW Matsumoto is slacking off again!

Sasuke: Which brings me to the point of why I am here as well. I should be training with Orochimaru-sama. Besides, you don't even like me.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! You're back! (Glomp)

Sasuke: Get off me!

Hitsugaya: (growls and unsheathes Hyourinmaru a bit) Get you're filthy hands off her.

Sasuke: Just because I like her doesn't mean I like being glomped!

SSD: Sakura-chan, let go of Sasuke-teme.

Sakura: (glare) You said you wouldn't call him that!

SSD: Don't give me any of that, missy. I can call him what I want. That reminds me. (Turns to Sasuke) Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?

Sasuke: (pulls out envelope from his "shirt") Message from Orochimaru-sama.

SSD: (grumble grumble) (takes and reads message) ...

Sakura: What does it say?

SSD: (glares at nothing and tears it up) (turns to Sasuke) You tell Oreo-teme, THERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL!! I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF, ESPECIALLY SINCE TO ME HE DOES NOT CLASSIFY AS A **SERPENT**!

Sasuke: ...Right, I'll just be on my way then. (Leaves in a poof of smoke)

Hitsugaya: (mumble) Never thought that bastard would leave.

Sakura: What'd you call my Sasuke-kun? (Cracks knuckles)

Hitsugaya: (stares at her blandly) You do realize that at the moment I am very much incorporeal?

Sakura: (smiles) Yet you forget that those who see ghosts can interact with them and that thouse with high enough reiatsu can touch them.

Hitsugaya: ... "Damn, she remembered that."

SSD: Anyway, I think it's about time I got on with story. Here it is, folks, the first chapter of Two Souls, Two Worlds! Enjoy!

TSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTW

Chapter 1: Survival

_I'm scared_, Sakura admitted, her green eyes flicked around as she stood bent over, arms clutching her stomach. _Why am I so scared? Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun are handling those nuke-nin. I'm just guarding Tazuna-san. I shouldn't be this scared. I'm a kunoichi, I can't afford to be afraid! _Her pupils shrunk to pinpricks as the terror within grew. Tazuna looked at her in worry as the pink haired girl began to sweat and shake. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes and her heart drummed wildly in her ears.

That was when Sakura heard it. The area around her rippled and changed into a bleak blue sky and black horizon line as a bone-chilling, hollow, echoing scream pierced the air. The pink haired girl covered her ears and her trembling increased. She knew that sound, it had haunted her for the past four years. A chill rushed over her skin and she knew IT was there. Sakura closed her eyes and backed away, ignoring Tazuna who was trying to snap her out of it. She heard the empty chuckling and drew into herself more.

"_**What spirit energy! So much inside one so young...This will be a delicious meal."**_

"No! Go away! I don't have any power so leave me alone!" Sakura cried, sobs becoming more frequent and her body shook like a lone leaf in a strong wind.

Zabuza and Kakashi stopped fightinig at her sudden outburst. The silver haired jounin's Sharingan spun wildly, detecting the stange, hollow energy. He fell into a defensive stance, mismatched eyes darting about.

"We'll have to put our fight on hold for a while, Zabuza. There's something much more dangerous than you here."

The bandaged swordsman hefted his cleaver over his shoulder. "Is that so? Haku, stop fooling with those brats! This is no time to fight now," he ordered.

The ice mirrors broke apart. Sasuke was passed out on the ground with multiple senbon sticking out of him. Naruto was sitting beside him, obviously the blond was upset and angry. Haku was stoic, as always. The masked boy's face was turned towards his master, head tilted curiously.

Sakura was unaware of it all, her attention focused on blocking out the memories of these monsters had done to her and her family. An almost visible aura of whitish pink light gathered around her. The masked creature that terrified her laughed, the sound echoing in the bleak landscape. It reached out for her, slowly, surely, certain of the fact that this powerful source of reiatsu would be its. More portals opened, giant creatures of its kind exiting them as they were drawn by Sakura's growing aura.

Sakura seized up as as immense wave of energy flared out of her. The cement broke apart around her feet and the power levitated the chunks in the air. The monsters encroached on her even more, before the front line was suddenly cut down. The light pink energy continued to fluctuate in an attempt to intimidate the giant purple things. She was unaware of the raven haired man tearing through the lines, white cloak fluttering in the wind and black haori sleeves billowing. Nor did she notice the wild red haired man beside him, taking care of those missed with his strange, disjointed sword. She did take note of when the chill left her skin to be replaced by warm hands on her shoulders. Hands that were shaking her vigorously.

Thinking it was Naruto, she did the one thing she always did on reflex. She reared back her fist and punched him in the head. Or rather, where his head would be had it actually been her blond teammate. Instead, a red haired man with spiky hair tied in a ponytail doubled over, gasping for breath while a regal man snorted softly in amusement.

"You damn gaki! What the hell was that for? Is that how you treat the guy who just saved your life!"

"YOU saved me? I find that hard to believe since he's," the pink haired girl jabbed a finger at the raven haired man watching the two bicker, "the one with the higher energy level!"

"Why you ungrateful little-!" the man clad in black shoved the left sleeve of his haori up as his fist clenched.

"Renji, that is enough. Erase her memory and be done with it," the other man intervened in a monotone voice.

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji was fumbling with the small memory eraser when Sakura pushed past him to stand in front of Kuchiki.

She examined the white cloak he wore with diligence, her eyes gleaming with hope. "You're wearing the same cloak he was, but the kanji was different. Do you know him, the one who rescued me four years ago and brought me to Konoha?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed unnoticeably as he racked his memory. One stood out among the others.

_FLASH BACK_

"_You're report, taichou?" General Yamato inquired._

"_Routine hunt. Grand Fisher had a hostage, presumably a later snack. I managed to rescue her and drop her off in a nearby village. Unfortunately the Hollow escaped." The youngest captain answered._

"_I see. Any other details we should be aware of?"_

"_Hai. The girl had mark on her right hip. A hollow mask."_

"_You mean to say you let her live even after she marked with a Hollow Scar?" Byakuya asked with a hint incredulity coloring his voice._

"_From what I gathered, she had just lost her mother and brother. I couldn't add her death to her family's conscience. The Scar managed to change her somewhat, before the taint was stopped by something."_

"_I see. Is that everything?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Very well, eleventh division, you're report..."_

_END_

"You are the Hollow Scar victim from four years ago," Byakuya stated tonelessly.

"H-Hollow Scar!" Renji stared at Sakura in disbelief. "For four years? That's impossible!"

"What are you–AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she clutched her stomach in pain and hunched over.

Captain and Lieutenant shared a glance as malicious reiatsu washed over them from Sakura. She fell to her knees, a soul-piercing scream ripping from the depths of her soul. Dark purple markings spread to exposed areas of skin and a pitch black hole began forming in the center of her chest. White flecks of...something...began to cover her face.

Renji turned to his captain, looking for any sign of an order on what to do. Byakuya acknowledged this.

"We cannot do anything until the change is complete."

"What? But why? And why is it now that the Hollow Scar chose to activate?"

"It activated due to the large amount of reiatsu it was exposed to. Generally, a Hollow Scar will last for roughly a year before the ambient reiatsu of the area will force it into activation. Surely you have noticed the lack of hollows that appear in this area?"

"Yes, I did note that there's practically no trace of Hollow energy."

"This is because the inhabitants here combine their reiatsu with Ki, the energy of life, to create a new power source. Hollows cannot feed on this because the amount of Ki is usually found in greater quantities than reiatsu. A Hollow cannot sense enough reiatsu in these parts to attract it because the abundance of Ki makes it impossible."

"Okay, I get that part. But why can't we do anything til the gaki's Descension is complete?"

"No matter how infinitesimal the chance is, there is always the chance that one can fight of the Descension and become a shinigami."

"What?!"

"It all depends, on if the shinigami in them, wishes for them to continue living. Most, do not survive."

Two pairs of eyes, one violet and one black, gazed at the scene before them. Renji hoped that the "gaki" pulled through this.

The pink haired girl continued to scream as pain lanced through her body. As such, it is reasonable that she'd be surprised when she found herself on the Hokage monument, sitting on Yondaime's head and in no pain whatsoever. The sky was in an eternal sunset, but above her, there was a dark patch of nothingness that was steadily growing. She didn't notice the presence above her on Sandaime's head.

"Wha, where am I?"

"This is your soul," A woman's voice resounded.

"YAAAA!" Sakura screeched in surprise. The girl placed a hand over her wildly beating heart. She glared up at the source of her panic and gasped.

The woman was beautiful, much more than Sakura's birth mother. In fact, her face greatly resembled Sakura had she been in her late twenties. The woman had long pale silver hair that swirled constantly around her ankles. Her eyes were gold with narrow pupils and two large grey dog ears rested atop her head. The woman wore a full body black cloak that blended into the perpetual twilight yet starkly contrasted her complexion. "This is your soul, it resembles the place you are most familiar, and comfortable, with." She gracefully leaped into the air and apparently floated down to land next to Sakura.

"Who...are you?"

The dog-earred woman smiled sadly. "Can't you hear it? The wind whispers my name, Sakura, listen and grasp the power that sleeps within you before it is too late. Listen with your heart...Kurosaki Sakura." The woman vanished in a whirlwind of leaves and the breeze picked up.

Sakura braced her in front of her at the sudden gust. She looked up again and saw a sliver of the moon, delicately hanging in the deep purple sky. A constellation next to it took the form of her namesake, a sakura blossom. The girl frantically tried to piece it all together. She drew no conclusions, but remembered what the woman had said. She settled into a deep meditative trance, similar to when she had first learned to access her chakra. The wind picked up around her and, if she listened hard enough, she just make out the sound of a name.

_Ha..ok...mi? No, that doesn't sound right. There has to be more...wait. The contellation...if it's not Sakura, then Hana! Hana is flower and let's see...okmi. Hanaokmi? No, it still doesn't seem to fit! Ah, that woman, she had dog ears. But the wind isn't saying inu, it saying ok...mi. Ookami is wolf! Flower Wolf? Hanookami?_

"Hanookami, that's your name, isn't it?" Sakura asked as she came out of her trance. She looked up at the woman once again standing before her, tiny spokes of chocolate swirled in her emerald eyes and her pink hair gained sunset highlights.

Hanookami smiled warmly and swept back her cloak. Cradled in the crook of her arm was a white box. The front of the box swung outward like a door to reveal the hilt of a katana, wrapped in a silver ribbon. "Take a hold of your birth right, Kurosaki Sakura, and save your soul from the abyss."

The sunset haired girl reached out and gently gripped the hilt as her eyes completely bled into pools of liquid brown sugar. "Arigatou, Hanookami, for all your help." She withdrew the katana from its container and a flood over silver-pink energy washed over everything. Sakura slowly dissolved and vanished from her soul-world.

Hanookami lifted her silver head up to the crescent moon above her, an overlay of a wolf's head appearing for the briefest of moments as she talked to the wind. "It's peaceful here, but I doubt that you'll let it stay that way for long."

A darker version of Sakura's voice giggled. "Where would be the fun in that? Though I am mad that you took away my chance to be free. (Sigh) There's always the fight she faces. Heeheeheehee." And the voice faded away.

The soul of Sakura's Zanpakutou sighed wearily. "Sakura, will you be able to survive against the coming struggles? Will keep yourself sane?"

Outside of her soul-world, Sakura's head snapped back and the white mask that had been forming shattered. The changes that had happened to her in the soul-world echoed into the waking as the Hollow Scar's taint was fully removed. Sakura collapsed forward, her arms weakly supporting her weight. The two shinigami stood still in awe, honored to have witnessed the birth of a new shinigami. Sakura strained her neck to raise her head, her blurry vision registering the men who had saved her earlier.

"Help." was all she said before fainting as the stress on her body and spirit finally took its toll.

Renji reacted immediately and cradled the unconscious girl in his arms. "Taichou, what are we going to do with her now?"

Byakuya contemplated his options briefly. "You will stay here and train her in the proper ways of being a shinigami. Since we were the ones to discover her, she will automatically be placed in the sixth division once her training is complete. In the meantime, I shall report this to the council and Yamamoto-taichou."

"Wokarimashita, Kuchiki-taichou."

"And remember, you are to prevent any hollows from attacking her until she is a full-fledged shinigami, understood?"

"Hai."

"If you break this order, I promise to put you through the sparring session from hell."

Renji gulped down his fear. He had no illusions that Byakuya would not go through with that threat. "Wokarimashita."

The Kuchiki heir nodded in satisfaction that his threat was understood and left after quickly opening the portal to Seireitei. Renji sagged in relief and sat down on the pavement even as some of the unconscious civilians began to wake up. He briefly reflected on the battle, if the massacre could really be called that.

Byakuya and he had managed to slay all of the Huge Hollows, but they couldn't save everyone. In fact, the only survivors were an old man with sake breath, a guy with mismatched eyes a kid with cockatoo hair, and another kid with whisker marks that reeked of demon energy. Those that died were a rather unsavory bunch except for that kid that looked like a girl. Poor guy was accidentally killed by Byakuya when he used his Pale Lightning and it pierced through the center of his chest. Got rid of a few hollows in that attack though. The other guy that didn't look like a Yakuza reject was on the receiving end of a smaller Hollow with very sharp claws. Renji winced as he remembered that particular beastie, he had a close encounter with it and now his shoulder hurt like a bitch.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud voice pierced through Renji's thoughts.

"Ah, shit, I forgot to wipe that kid's memory," the wielder of Zabimaru cursed. "Oi, gaki, wake up!" He slapped Sakura's face.

The sunset haired girl's eyes snapped open and she glared at Renji. "What was that for!" Her response after that was a fist to Renji's left cheek.

"Oi, that hurt, you little brat!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and rolled away from him, to have shinobi sandaled feet staring her in the face. She looked up and saw the orange pantlegs. The girl backpedaled and plowed into Renji, much to his displeasure (which he voiced quite loudly).

"Sakura-chan? What happened to you? Who's he and where're those monsters?" the blond shot out questions rapidly.

Renji blinked. "You can see me?"

"Well, yeah, you do stand out." Naruto answered and scratched his head.

Sakura noticed everyone else waking up and stood, her legs trembled slightly beneath her. "I'll tell you later, Naruto. Henge!" In a poof of smoke, the pink hair and green eyes were back. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

At that moment, a rag tag militia made up of the Wave village men led by Inari charged onto the scene. They looked around in confusion, then horror as they took in the bloodied carcasses of Gatou's men and the crime lord himself. Kakashi sat up and shook his head to clear it.

_Did I pass out from chakra exhaustion again? I remember fighting Zabuza, then what?_ The silver haired jounin looked around. His gaze landed on Haku's still form and his brain kickstarted. _That's right, I had Zabuza cornered and had Raikiri ready. That boy intercepted and was killed. Then Gatou showed up. Naruto gave Zabuza a pep talk and he tore through Gatou's thugs. He died of blood loss soon after he killed Gatou. I must have lost consciousness then._ Kakashi tugged his hitae-ate down over his Sharingan eye as he mulled over everything. _Though, I could have sworn I felt a build up of Kyuubi's chakra._

"Kakashi-sensei! Daijoubu desuka?" Naruto shouted from where he stood by Sakura.

The jounin immediately detected the henge on his only female student, but decided he'd ask her about it later. He stood up slowly and brushed off his pants. "Naruto, Sakura, are you two alright?" he asked as he approached them.

"Sakura nodded. "We're fine, sensei. Naruto was about to tell me where Sasuke-kun is," the illusionary pink haired girl turned expectantly towards the Kyuubi container.

Naruto's eyes darkened in sorrow and turned to where Haku had released the Demon Mirror technique. Sakura and Kakashi followed his gaze, the kunoichi gasping. The Uchiha survivor lay there, not moving an inch, even his chest was still. Renji patted the girl's head and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Don't worry, gaki. He's not dead. Hell, his spirit is still in his body," the redhead reassured.

Sakura mindlessly swatted his hand away and glared at him in irritation. Naruto sagged in relief before snickering softly at the new shinigami's plight. Kakashi watched the interaction in curiosity as the atmosphere shifted from somber to relaxed.

_Do they even care about him?_ The jounin thought in disgust at their obvious lack of concern over their comrade. He walked over to Sasuke's "corpse" and lifted him. He turned to his two other students, disappointment shining in his dark grey eye. "I thought you were better than this, Sakura, Naruto."

"Sasuke-teme's fine, just unconscious. Ne, Sakura-chan?"

The girl nodded. "Hai, the two of us would have been able to tell if he was dead."

Kakashi looked at them in disbelief. Sasuke appeared to choose that moment to groan in pain. _You've got to be kidding me. They, I've been disappointed in them for nothing?_ The silver haired sensei was almost bowled over by the sudden appearance of Naruto and Sakura in front of him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sasuke-teme/kun!" They cheered. They shared a look and burst out laughing at the irony of it. Renji rolled his eyes at the pun and folded his arms over his chest.

"Can you get any lamer than that? Bakano."

The two genin ignored him for the most part, Sakura idly kicked her leg back and connected with his shin. The injured shinigami cursed loudly and hopped around nursing his wound.

"What'd I do to deserve this? Was I really that bad in life? You're a devil in disguise, you $#-!"

Sasuke's eyes blearily opened. "Urusai, dobe, you're too loud." He then drifted back to unconsciousness.

Naruto and Sakura shared startled looks while Renji groaned in annoyance. A silent message passed between them, a message that Kakashi was unsure he wanted to find out.

"If you're through looking at each other, perhaps we should head back to Tazuna's and recuperate," Kakashi suggested.

"Hai, that sounds like a great idea. Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"I agree."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Renji shouted at being ignored. Sakura "stretched and punched Renji while trying to look inconspicuous. "You little-do you get off on abusing me? Devil woman! Itai!" Naruto whistled innocently, a kage bunshin vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked at his students like they were crazy before shrugging it off and heading back to Tazuna's home. Naruto and Sakura took turns "abusing" the red haired vice-captain on the way (to which he protested loudly and received a badly thrown shuriken from a disoriented Sasuke). Kakashi was beginning to wonder if all his students had lost it by hitting/throwing things at empty space.

TSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTW

SSD: Woot! Finally finished the first chapter!

Sakura: Wait a minute, you mean to tell me I'm still a genin?! (looks at newly de-aged self) SSD!

SSD: Its all for the story! Besides, you getting a little too close to Sasuke-teme. (Cuddles Hitsugaya) Poor Shiro-chan must feel so left out!

Hitsugaya: Don't call me Shiro-chan! And let me go, Matsumoto-clone!

SSD: (lets go) (checks boobs) By breasts aren't as big as hers! Hell, I can't even compare to Tsunade!

Renji: And what the hell is up with hitting me all the fuckin' time?

SSD: Comedic relief. Don't worry, it's only for the first chapter.

Renji: It better b-(looks at desktop) WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO YOU? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?

Sakura: (wolf whistles) Forget Sasuke-kun. (Glomps Renji)

Hitsugaya: (aura flares and glares at Renji)

Sakura: Besides, I thought you like Itachi?

SSD: I do, it's just that this picture was so hot, that I couldn't pass it up. Besides, Itachi knows better than to mess with me when my hormones are in control.

Renji: (fearful) Stay away from me. And damn it, gaki, let me go!

SSD: Hey, Sakura, wanna see a better picture than this one?

Sakura: (curious, let's go of Renji and goes to SSD)

SSD: (shows picture she drew)

Sakura: (passes out from nosebleed)

Renji&Hitsugaya: What is it?

SSD: (hides picture to avoid being killed) just a little sketch I did.

Sakura: (wakes up) Hey, SSD, what did Orochimaru-teme have to say.

SSD: (evil aura) The next time I see that bastard, I will skin his scaly ass! I'M NOT TSUNADE DAMN IT!!

Everyone: Oo()

SSD: Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Please review!


	2. Back in Konoha andChuunin Exams?

1SSD: Hey, everyone, I'm back with the second chapter. I feel sorry for Kakashi in this one.

Sakura: Sorry for him! You're the one making us out to be lunatics!

Renji: Pipe down, gaki. If anyone should be pitied, it should be me! You damn brats use me as a fuckin' punchin' bag!

SSD: Yeah, sorry about that Renji. You look so cute in this pin I bought at Atsui-con!

Renji: What?

Sasori: Why am I here? I'm DEAD.

SSD: You're here because I want you to be.

Gaara: Then explain what I am doing here as well, or I'll kill you.

SSD: Gaara! (Glomp) Kawaiiiiiiiiii! And the plushie I bought is just so cute too!

Gaara: Get off me before I kill you!

Sakura: I'm surrounded by redheads! Sasuke-kun! Shiro-chan!

Sasuke&Hitsugaya: (glare at other guys and wrap arms around Sakura) Stay away from her.

Sakura: (pokes Sasuke's chest) Why is-

SSD: uh uhuh, don't go giving away a major plot factor. And Sasori, quit trying to turn Gaara into a puppet.

Sasori: (sulk) But to have the Sandaime Kazekage and the Godaime Kazekage in my collection would be-

SSD: Don't care, Pinocchio, Gaara is not puppet material. Now, apologize.

Sasori: Gomen, Gaara-kun.

SSD: Good, and Sasuke, I thought I told you to get lost.

Sasuke: (smirk) My cherry blossom called for me.

SSD: (gag) I think Naruto's calling for you, Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke: (blankly stares) So?

SSD: Nevermind. Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Otherwise Renji and Itachi would be mine.

Renji: What the hell?! (gets gagged)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: Back in Konoha and...Chuunin Exams?

A week later and Sasuke was still reeling from the news. He knew that he could see things others couldn't, but he always thought that it had been a part of the Uchiha kekkei genkai. To find out that not only Sakura could see ghosts, but Naruto as well was quite a shock. Add in the annoyingly loud "shinigami", Renji, and Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to do. He did have to admit that it was amusing using the tattooed man to carry out pranks on their constantly late jounin instructor. Kakashi was now showing up on time or early on most occasions. Right now, the Uchiha survivor was watching Renji teach Sakura a form of kenjutsu called kendo.

"No, no, no! It's like this." Using a bamboo sword, the red haired man demonstrated the kata again.

"Alright already! I told you that I'm not good in taijutsu." the newest shinigami had dropped the henge just for these lessons when it was the four of them.

Unsurprisingly, she had mastered all the basic spells of kido and binding. Renji had been quite irate every time she mastered a spell, muttering something about a Kira-onna. The orange/pink haired girl performed the kata with her bokken, this time with less flaws than before.

"Getting better, but you still got a lot of work to do."

"ARG! I try my best every time and you still say I'm no good!" Sakura flung the bokken away in her frustration. Sasuke, misfortune following him since the incident four years ago, leaned to the side to avoid the projectile.

"Che, you're just a fledgling, of course you won't know how to hold a sword properly."

"Shannaro! You just tell me how to get into my shinigami form and I'll show you how I use a katana, Hanookami's been eager to snap her jaws around you!

"Bah, you're little twig ain't no match for Zabimaru!"

"Yeah right, Saru!"

"What'd you say pipsqueak!"

Sasuke and Naruto sighed as the two shinigami got into yet another argument. The two boys faced each other and played Jankenpo with kunai to improve their reflexes and prediction of each others moves. After the fifth loss, Naruto jumped up and called Sasuke a cheater for using the Sharingan. The Uchiha survivor smirked and uncharacteristically stuck out his tongue at the younger boy. This degraded into a fist fight until Kakashi arrived on the scene in a puff of smoke. He knew at that moment that his students had lost their minds, though he idly wondered when Sakura got contacts and dyed her hair.

"Ahem." All fighting stopped, though Naruto took one last cheap shot to punch Sasuke in the face. "I think that's enough 'training' for today. Dismissed. And remember to meet here tomorrow at nine, I don't care what you...prefer to do until that time." _I really need a vacation or something. I'll tell them about the Chuunin Exams tomorrow_. The jounin then disappeared the way he came.

The rookie genin glanced at each other. More specifically, Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke while the boys stared at each other in horror when they realized just what kind of position Kakashi had found them in. They immediately disentangled themselves and moved as far away as possible.

Naruto stood, his cheeks stained red. "I'm gonna go get some ramen. Wanna join me Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?"

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Hey! What about me? I need to eat too ya know!" Renji shouted in realization that he was being ignored.

"Urusai, Renji-baka! You ate an hour ago!" Sakura yelled at her "baby-sitter."

"So did you!"

"Not as much as you, pig!"

"I'm a lieutenant, I have a lot of reiatsu and need to eat regularly!"

"Yeah, right! You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Sasuke yelled over the bickering duo. "Kami-sama, is that all you two do? Every single day it's been argue, argue, ARGUE! Just cut it out 'cause I am getting a migraine from listening to you day in and day out!" His breath came in ragged gasps after his rant and he glared at the now silent shinigami. Sasuke then stormed away, a looming aura overhanging him.

The three collectively shuddered. "Kowai."

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "Ano, about my offer..."

"Food! Iku ze!"Renji grabbed the two genins' arms and dragged them towards Ichiraku Ramen. "Three beef ramen!"

Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped. "He can't hear you, baka."

"Four beef ramen, if you please?" a familiar voice ordered from behind the trio.

"Byakuya-taichou!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise as the taichou of the sixth division, dressed in civilian clothing, sat beside them.

"Sakura, Renji, Naruto." he nodded to each of them.

"What are you doing here, taichou?" Renji asked the elder shinigami.

"I'm here to supervise her training. I read your report on her progress in kido and I will be teaching her the more advanced arts. Thank you," Byakuya directed this last statement to the ramen chef who placed four bowls in front of him. The raven haired man snapped his chopsticks apart, but paused before digging in. He reached into the front pocket of his vest and tossed an envelope at Renji. "If you follow the instructions on the paper inside, you'll find my hotel. I left a gigai for you in the room. As for you two, take a seat and eat." The young ninja eagerly did so.

"Uh, arigatou, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Might wanna hurry before the food gets cold, Renji no baka!" Sakura jabbed lightly. "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto slurped happily at his bowl of ramen. After a few minutes, he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for a while now. "Ano sa, ano sa, jii-san, can you teach me, too?"

Byakuya's right eye twitched slightly at being called "old man". "No. These techniques are only for shinigami such as Renji, Sakura, and myself. You are not a shinigami and are, therefore, not capable of learning kido, nor the art of binding." He was mildly amused when he saw the Kyuubi jailor eyeing Renji's untouched ramen.

A newly corporeal Renji stumbled into the ramen bar and took a seat. He grabbed the bowl quickly, glaring at Naruto (who's hand had been inching toward it) for even daring to think of touching his ramen. The vice-captain took great pleasure in tormenting the boy by eating the ramen in front of him. Byakuya and Sakura's expressions were similar, neutral except for a small sweat drop on the side of their heads. Renji stabbed Naruto's hand with his chopsticks when he saw the blond's own set creeping towards his bowl.

"Back off, shrimp! This is my ramen." Renji quickly drained the bowl and a smug smirk graced his lips.

WHACK!

"Naruto! What have I said about stealing other peoples' food?" Sakura asked angrily, her hand still clenched in a fist.

"Ano...Don't get caught?"

Whack! This time it was just a slap. Doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, though.

"Itai!"

"Kurosaki, that behavior is not acceptable for members of the sixth division." Byakuya coldly interjected.

Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously. "Gomen nasai, Byakuya-taichou." Renji snorted and received a glare from Byakuya.

"Don't think you are in the clear either. Once you return to active duty, you will get a full reprimand."

Renji cringed, reprimands from Kuchiki Byakuya were not fun. They were on par with punishment from Soifon-taichou of the second division and Hitsugaya-taichou of the tenth. The first was purely physical; the latter usually made his subordinates do his paperwork from anywhere between a week and two months. Though Renji did hear rumors that his fellow vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, sent the ice captain over the deep end and had to do paperwork for three months. Just the redhead's luck that Byakuya took the best from them and combined the punishment.

"Ahem. If you are done, Sakura, I can begin teaching you one of my personal favorites in kido." Byakuya suggested.

At the mention of a new spell, Sakura perked up and all thoughts of asking Byakuya information from his trip to Soul Society flew from her mind. "Really? Which one is it?"

The captain's lips twitched slightly in response to her enthusiasm. "Destructive art 4: Byakurai."

Sakura smiled gleefully. Just the way he said it sent shivers up her spine just imagining the power suggested in that tone. Renji, on the other hand, paled and stared wide-eyed at his captain.

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"Lead the way to the training field, Sakura," Byakuya promptly ignored his vice-captain and left the amount of Ryou to pay for the ramen on the counter as he stood.

"Right this way, Byakuya-taichou!" The sunset haired girl chirped and practically skipped down the road.

"Oi! Taichou! Please not that spell! Are you even listening to me?!" Again, Renji received no response from his esteemed leader. The red haired man whimpered and sagged onto the counter. "Oh Kami-sama, please spare me! Please don't let Kuchiki-taichou actually teach her Byakurai!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple hours later and Sakura was pleased with her handiwork. All the training dummies were obliterated with a few here and there with holes burnt through their chests. The sunset haired girl was definitely proud that she had mastered this spell, though it had taken longer to figure out how to properly channel reiatsu than with the basic kido spells. Byakuya quirked his eyebrow as he surveyed the destruction.

_Apparently, I underestimated her learning curve. I was positive that it would at least take four hours, not two._ "Well, done, Sakura. We shall continue your training tomorrow."

The young shinigami pouted, "Demo, Byakuya-taichou, I can still cram in another spell, please?"

The Kuchiki heir remained firm in his decision. "We shall continue tomorrow, you need to rest."

Sakura sulked, but acquiesced to her future captain's orders. She looked at the sky and noticed that it was streaked with amber and orange tones while the clouds were stained purple and pink. "I should get home, I didn't realize it was that late."

**You were too caught up in the prospect of wreaking mass destruction to notice that Naruto already left.**

_**I know, Hanookami. I hope Sasuke-kun isn't too mad at me. He can stay mad at Renji-baka for all I care, but I don't think I could take him hating me, let alone be angry with me.**_

**I still don't see what you like in that boy. As far as I'm concerned, he has a stick shoved so far up his ass it'll take a miracle for him to pull it out.** The zanpakutou grumbled. She wasn't very fond of the boy for how he belittled her ward so much. He had no right to call her weak like he did a couple days ago. Hanookami wanted to rip her claws into him so bad...

_**How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about Sasuke-kun that way! **_Sakura quickly bid her goodbyes to Byakuya and headed home.

The ookami woman snorted. **That would be the fifteenth since you first managed to speak to me in this realm. Besides, I think he's gay.**

_**HANOOKAMI!! Don't you dare slander my Sasuke-kun!**_

**Your Sasuke-kun? What about the long time crush you told me about? The one on your savior?**

Sakura blushed at that. To be honest, she had forgotten about him, even after being reminded by her first meeting with Byakuya on the bridge. Being around Sasuke-kun just made her feel so giddy that everything else flew out the window.

**That's dangerous, Sakura. You need to get rid of that habit. You have me now, and your spells. You don't have to rely on Sasuke or Naruto. You have your own strength. Until you realize that, you will be unable to access my power. **Hanookami sealed herself into her ward's soul, fully intent on fulfilling that vow.

Sakura stopped dead in the street as her Zanpakutou's words registered. _**Hanookami, you can't be serious. Hanookami?**_ She was met with silence and the sunset haired girl knew she wouldn't be hearing from her zanpakutou again. At least, not until she got rid of her habit of dependency on her teammates. She continued on home, pondering on how she could accomplish what Hanookami asked of her. But, like all dependencies, habits are very hard to break.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura awoke with the sun, as per usual. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, a large yawn escaping her. Her long locks were mussed as she stood and walked to her closet, combing her finger through her hair. She swung the door open and sighed in resignation. Again, her adoptive parents had hid the clothes she bought for herself and replaced them with the clan uniform for Haruno women. Idly, she wondered that if she took up her former name if they would stop stealing her clothes. She grabbed a set and went through her morning ritual. By the time she finished, it was quarter til nine. Cursing softly, Sakura ran down stairs, grabbed an onigiri to munch on and tore off towards the training grounds.

Sakura arrived at the meeting place just two minutes before she could be called late. Bending over and bracing herself on her knees, she finished the salmon rice ball off.

"Ohayo!" She cheerfully greeted her teammates after she had regained her breath.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" "Hn."

"Glad to see you're all here on time." Kakashi greeted as he poofed in, nose buried in another volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ohayo, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto chimed on schedule.

"Now then," Kakashi stated as he put away his book and straightened up, "our training session will not be very long today as I have some information to give you."

Naruto immediately perked up. "Ooh! Are we going to a far away country to save a princess? Alright!"

"No," the jounin promptly dead panned. "We won't be going on any missions for a while now. Despite my better judgement, I've nominated you all to participate in the coming Chuunin Exams."

"Eh? Chuunin Exams? What're those?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Allow me to explain." Sakura took up her usual role as the book-smart girl. "Shinobi are divided into rankings once they graduate from the academy. The lowest on the scale is us Genin, the level above us is Chuunin like Iruka-sensei, then Jounin like Kaka-sensei. To reach these higher ranks, you have pass an exam approved by all five Kage and Daimyo. The Chuunin Exam is our opportunity to be promoted to Chuunin. After becoming Chuunin, a shinobi is given more difficult missions, similar to what we did in Wave."

"Very good, Sakura." Kakashi praised. "I want you all to meet in room 301 of the Academy Saturday afternoon at 1500 hours. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Well then, you're dismissed." Kakashi poofed out before his students could protest.

Naruto growled in irritation. "Great! No what are we supposed to do? Stupid Kaka-sensei!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Sakura soothed. "We can train on our own."

"Che. I don't need weaklings like you holding me back." Sasuke snorted before walking off.

"Sasuke-kun! We need to be a team if we even hope to pass the Chuunin Exams! We're only rookies, after all."

The Uchiha glared coldly at her and Sakura stiffened as she thought on Hanookami's words. "You wouldn't last five minutes you're so weak, Sakura. Naruto might be able to make it through because of his huge chakra supply, but you? You're pathetic and you cling to me and get in my way. Just leave me the hell alone, weakling." He then continued on his way home.

The words cut into Sakura's heart like kunai. She felt her lungs still as they refused to take in air and her throat constricted, further suffocating her. A fury built within her. Just a spark, but something within fanned it to a raging flame of outrage. She ran after him, fist clenching. Sasuke heard her approach and stopped, turning so he could further cut into her. He was taken aback when a punch slammed into his cheek and threw him fifteen feet back. Sakura glared at him, brown eyes darkening to near coffee black.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much that you have to put me down every chance you get, yet you accept Naruto without a second glance?! We're teamates! We should be able to work together without this kind of tension between us!"

Sasuke sat up, one hand bracing himself as he rubbed a trickle of blood from his chin. "You want to know why, Sakura? Naruto is just like me, he has no family. Like me, his was stipped away by a cold-hearted killer. You? You're pampered and live a life full of coddling with your precious parents."

Sakura was taken aback. This was the entire root of the problem? Jealousy that she supposedly had a family? The shinigami lowered her head, bangs shadowing her eyes. She fought off her tears as she remembered her lovely mother's pain stricken face when that damned hollow killed her as she shielded Ichigo. She didn't know if Ichigo lived or died, she passed out from the shock of witnessing her mother's death. "You're wrong...Sasuke." Her teammates sharply looked at her at the absence of the suffix. "I know what it's like to lose a parent to a killer. When I find the one who killed my real mother and Ichigo, I will get revenge. But I know that I can't just abandon Konoha, I have a duty to this village as well as being a shinigami. I will wait for my revenge."

Her shoulders shook slightly as she got lost in that horrible memory of four years ago. She remembered the terror she felt looking in those soulless yellow eyes of her captor. The tears rolled down her cheeks and dribbled off her chin as she hugged herself, willing away the nightmarish memories. Sasuke sat there, shocked. He was so sure in his conviction that Sakura was weaker than him because she didn't have the slightest clue what it was like to lose someone. And now she was crying because he reminded her of her losses. A slight twinge of guilt pained his chest. Naruto hung his head. He didn't know who his family was, only that they were probably killed by the demon residing inside him.

"We just have to keep moving." Naruto said, breaking the silence. "We've all had our loses, but we're shinobi. One day, we may even lose one of us. We just have to keep moving on and remember what good times there are instead of lingering on grief and guilt." The Kyuubi container beamed a toothy grin. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him, for a moment, they could have sworn he resembled the Yondaime Hokage.

Sakura smiled watery. "Naruto's right. We can't focus on the bad stuff because that's what limits our potential. We have to be optimistic and find the light in everything. Let's drop this depressing talk and start training to beat the Chuunin Exams!" Sakura held her hand out, Naruto immediately covering it with his own. The two turned expectantly to Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed beforing placing his hand over Naruto's.

Sasuke smirked. "Let's show these guys just what Team 7 can do."

Naruto grinned. "We'll stand together and won't let 'em beat us down!"

Sakura smiled. "We'll watch each others' backs."

"Hey, maybe instead of just 'Team 7', we should come up with a squad name? Or even codenames?" Naruto suggested as the three broke their connection.

"That's a pretty smart idea, Naruto," Sasuke complimented while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright! So what should our team be?"

"How about WraithSlayers?" Sakura suggested after some pondering. Her teammates looked at her weird. "Well, Hollows are a kind of wraith in my opinion, and it's a shinigami's duty to slay them."

"Catchy, but it doesn't reflect the whole team. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Blazing Leaves. We're from Konoha and we live in Fire Country."

"Nah, too general, that could go for any Konoha team. I got it!"

"What?"

"How about...Trinity Blades?"

"Trinity..." Sakura started. "...Blades?" Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, I mainly use kunai, Sakura-chan has her katana, and you prefer shuriken. Three different weapons that are all razor sharp, Trinity Blades."

"I like it, it has a nice ring to it." Sakura mused.

"So, what of our codenames?" Sasuke inquired.

"That's easy. Sakura can be Tsuchi, you're Hi, and I'll be Kaze!" Naruto proudly stated.

"Tsuchi?"

"Hi?"

"Yeah, Tsuchi meaning earth, Hi meaning fire, and Kaze meaning wind. We can even look at this as our goal, to surpass even the Kages!"

Sakura and Sasuke were taken aback by this statement. But then again, if they could be better and stronger than the Hokage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage, it would make Trinity Blades a very formidable squad. Sakura grinned at the prospect while Sasuke smirked. This would prove interesting. Watch out Chuunin Exams, the team Trinity Blades is here!

TSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTWTSTW

SSD: Whee! Finally done with this chapter!

Gaara: And just when am I going to be in this?

Renji: What the hell? I was completely forgotten in this chapter!

SSD: No worries, Renji, you get to train them next chapter. That's also when you appear, Gaara.

Hitsugaya: And me?

SSD: Sorry, you won't be in it until after the second exam which is still three or four chapters away. Don't worry, you'll get screen time with Sakura soon.

Hitsugaya: (blush)

Sakura: Hey, Shiro-chan, why is your face pink?

Hitsugaya: (blushes more) I-It's nothing, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: (glare) What'd I say about hitting on my girl?

Hitsugaya: (glares back) She's not "your girl"!

Sakura: (sweatdrop) Ano…

Deidara: Hota-chan! (glomps Sakura)

Sakura: WTF?! Let go of me!

Sasuke&Hitsugaya: LET HER GO!

Deidara: Eh? What are you two doing here, yeah? And I thought you were dead, Sasori-danna, yeah? And why are you wearing black, yeah?

Sasori: Damn baka. I'm here because SSD forced me to be here. I'm not even in the story yet. Why were you calling Sakura "Hota-chan"?

Deidara: Sakura? Isn't her name Hotaru, un?

SSD: Alright, out with you, Dei-kun. You're in the wrong story. I haven't even started the one you're in because of my limited Bleach knowledge. So, shoo!

Deidara: Aww. Oh well, guess I'll go wait for my Hota-chan, yeah.

SSD: And that's it for this chapter. Honestly, I've been meaning to put it up for a while but I kinda got caught up in other things. So see ya in Chapter 3: Trinity Blades Saga: Redhead Weirdos! No offence meant to you, Gaara.

Gaara: None taken. Just leave me alone.


	3. Trinity Blades Saga 1: Of Redhead Weirdo

SSD: I'M NOT DEAD!

Renji: Congrats, now you'll just continue making my life a living hell.

Sakura: You're already dead, Renji-baka.

Renji: Urusai, gaki!

Hitsugaya: Abarai, shut up. (glare)

Renji: (gulp)

Sakura: So when are you gonna work on the new trailer?

SSD: Meh (shrug) whenever I can I guess, I did get promoted after all.

Hitsugaya: Perhaps you're not so worthless.

SSD: Shut it, Shirou-chan!

Hitsugaya: (twitch)

SSD: I finally have all the box sets of Naruto! After so long, they are mine once more. And I now have the eighth Bleach set so I'll probably get to the trailer soon.

Grimmjow: Oi, oi, oi, this some kind of wimpy ass shinigami convention?

SSD: Grimmy! When did you get here?

Grimmjow: (twitch) What the fuck ya think yer doin' callin' me "Grimmy"? Call me that one more time and I'll shove a fuckin' Cero down yer throat! And I snuck in through the back, shinigami-fucks.

(Collective growl from all but authoress.)

SSD: Well, since Grimmy- er, jow-is here, the gang's all assembled, we can get on with the story! Hey, Grimm-kun, care to do the honors? (hands him a note card)

Grimmjow: Why the fuck do I have to? (sees puppy dog eyes) Fuck me.

Silverserpentdragon does not fuckin' own Bleach or Fuckin Naruto or she would- I AM NOT FUCKIN' SAYIN' THAT, NO FUCKIN' WAY! Get on with the damn story!

Trinity Blade Saga 1: Of Red Head Weirdos

The next morning, Sakura groggily sat up on her bed. She ran a hand through her tousled sunset hair and yawned. _Morning, Hanookami, _she customarily greeted the zanpaktou. After a few moments of not receiving an answer, everything that occurred over the past couple of days slammed into her and shocked Sakura awake.

_That's right, Hanookami insulted Sasuke and when I tried to defend him, she retreated into my soul. But, she was right. I do have my spells and yet I still rely so much on Sasuke and Naruto. _Sakura paused momentarily in her thoughts as she realized a disturbing fact. _When, when did I stop calling him "Sasuke-kun"?_

"Sakura-chan! Time to get up! Sakura-chan?" A female voice called from downstairs.

"I'm up! Chotto matte-yo!" Sakura replied and went through her morning routine before grudgingly putting on the Haruno dress. The red really did not go well with her complexion. The kunoichi shinigami trudged down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Haruno Michiru smiled serenely at her adopted daughter. She had waist length teal hair and green eyes. Dressed in a modest white sundress with a light green apron, she was the perfect picture of a housewife. Seated at the table was Haruno Haruka, Michiru's husband and Sakura's adopted father. Despite his effeminate face, his jaw had a harsh square frame and gave him a stern countenance. He had ruffled blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Haruka looked up from the paper he was reading to where Sakura had entered.

"Morning, Saku-chan, sleep well?" Haruka asked while smirking at her bedraggled appearance.

Sakura glared. "Shut up, 'tou-san." Michiru set a bowl of miso soup in front of her as Sakura took a seat. "What happened to the clothes I bought?"

Michiru appeared thoughtful as she sat down beside Haruka. "Hmm, you may want to talk to Minako and Rei. They were here yesterday saying that you gave them permission to borrow your clothes. When I saw they borrowed everything I put your clan outfits in their place."

Sakura's eye twitched. She did not mind Rei too much, her adopted cousin was most likely only tagging along to have something to do. Minako, on the other hand, Sakura did not like. She was one of Haruka's nieces, related to him through his brother, Hikaru. She was bubbly, boy obessed, and the complete definition of a dumb blonde. Way back when, she begged her parents to enroll her in the ninja academy so she could be close to one of the Uchiha boys her age. Of course, it was after the Massacre that she dropped out. Minako was actually the reason Naruto got on her nerves so easily. Sakura resisted the feral growl rising in her throat and smiled sweetly at Michiru. "Thank you, 'kaa-san, I'll be sure to speak with Minako-chan after meeting up with my team. Itadakimasu!"

Sakura stormed to training ground seven, ready to blast the hell out of the first thing that annoyed her. In which case, she really hoped she got to the training logs before Naruto showed up and she shot off a Byakurai up his ass. Sasuke was leaning up against the left log with his usual air of aloofness around him. Renji was perched, in shinigami form, on the top of the middle log with Byakuya, also in shinigami form, standing in front of it looking as immaculate as always. Naruto was crouched beside Sasuke with a pout on his face and glaring at said Uchiha.

"Ohayo, gaki!" Renji called out while waving to her. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize Sakura's current mood and was hit by a low powered byakurai. "Oof!" Renji laid flat on his back with a smoking hole in his shihakusho. He recovered quickly and was soon up and yelling in the neo-shinigami's face. "What the hell was that for, kusogaki!"

Sakura eye-twitched. "For annoying me, Renji no baka! I'm currently pissed off at my cousin for stealing my clothes or 'borrowing' them as she claims to be. I can't exactly blast her with a kido just 'cause I'm pissed off."

"Why would your cousin steal your clothes?" Naruto asked while cocking his head to one side.

"Because she's a complete boneheaded, do-nothing, mommy and daddy's angel who thinks she's queen of the universe to even think of getting a job! She still can't get it through her head that they'll never let her play Fuuin-hime because of her clutzy, ditzy, incompetence!" Sakura drew in ragged breaths as she recovered from her rant.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of the five to signal Kakashi's arrival. The scarecrow eye-smiled at his students and raised a hand in salute. "Yo. Glad you all could make it on time."

"Speak for yourself," Sasuke muttered to himself under his breath.

"Anyway, we won't be doing much training today. Just wanted to give you these, I forgot to give them to you yesterday." The jounin sheepishly scratched his cheek as he handed them three slips of paper, one for each. "You'll need to sign those and meet at room 301 by 1500 hours Saturday. Well, that's all for now. Meet here tomorrow at nine." With that said, Kakashi poofed out.

"No training again today! What a lazy ass!" Naruto complained loudly. "How're we supposed to stand a chance in the Exams if our sensei won't even teach us new ninjutsu or taijutsu!"

"Hn, the baka has a point. We need what little time we have left to train if we hope to become chuunin. Sakura, what's your opinion on this?" Sasuke turned to their orange haired teammate and promptly sweat dropped at the maniacal gleam in her chocolate eyes.

_Perhaps if I put pink hai- no, no, that wouldn't work. Oh! If used maple syrup and chicken feathers…kukuku. You will pay yet, Haruno Minako! _Hanookami's wielder plotted against her cousin. Sasuke's question snapped her out of her prank-related thoughts. "Well, we could work on the stuff we already know, like tree climbing, Sasuke's katon, Naruto's bunshin…" Sakura paused as a different road occurred to her. "Actually, my cousin Makoto is a chuunin, maybe we can get her help."

"Yahoo! Finally, someone who can actually teach us a thing or two!" Naruto cheered.

"Great and all, but what about **your** training, gaki? You still have a bunch of kido to learn." Renji spoke up from by the center log.

"Renji is correct. You cannot ignore your shinigami duties at this time." Byakuya finally spoke.

"Well, I can go get Makoto to train Naruto and Sasuke while I train with you."

Byakuya nodded in acceptance. "Very well."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Great! C'mon, Naruto, Sasuke!" The genin shinigami turned on her heel and sped off into Konoha.

Haruno Makoto was, a bit of an oddity in Konoha. There were a number of things that made her stand out above the crowd. First of which was her height, Makoto towered over the general population by a good three and a half inches. Standing at 5'11 ½" made her quite an imposing figure. She was also a taijustu specialist having undergone the horrific and brutal training of Maito Gai, she had an aversion to the green/orange color combo ever since those terrible years. Makoto, though, never learned how to access the Eight Gates and, as such, was not nearly in the same league as her sensei after her tortuous training. One of the habits she did pick up was wearing a lot of green, but wore pink arm and leg weights rather than orange. However, her outfit was more tolerable than Gai's. A green tank top and black, loose-fitting jeans that wouldn't restrict her movement, she wore the red headband signifying her as a specialist on her forehead and topped off her outfit with black shinobi sandals and her chuunin vest. Her auburn hair was usually held in a tight French braid that fell to midback. As such she was minding her own business while on her daily jog through Konoha before any missions she accepted.

Sakura was well aware of her much more tolerable cousin's schedule and intercepted her just as she passed the bookstore near the clan compound. "Makoto-chan! Chotto matte yo!"

The brunette slowed to a stop and dabbed lightly at the slight sheen of sweat on her brow. "Hey, Saku. What's up? Haven't seen you since you got back from Wave."

The pseudo pinkette shrugged. "Okay except for Mina-baka raiding my closet again. Umm…I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Her masked green eyes looked up at the older girl questioningly.

"Sure, what do you need? Want me to go beat Mina-chan up?" Makoto asked jokingly.

Waving slightly she replied, "Nah, I have my own mean of revenge for later. I was wondering if you could help my team train for the upcoming Chuunin Exams?"

Makoto regarded her cousin, puzzled. "Why do you need my help? Isn't your sensei THE Sharingan no Kakashi? You should be learning loads of jutsu from him."

"We would if he'd bother to stay out his stupid porn books and actually pay attention to us." Sakura admitted bitterly with a twitch of the eyebrow.

"Seriously? Huh, thought a jounin was more responsible than that. What kind of training are you lookin' for?" Makoto settled herself comfortably against the wall of the bookstore while regarding Sakura with curious green eyes.

"Mainly taijutsu. Naruto's horrible at it, I know I need work on it, and Sasuke's the only one of the three of us who's actually good at it. I'm getting better at kenjutsu from a couple of tutors who've taken a liking to me but otherwise I suck worse than Naruto." It hurt to admit her faults like that, but it was the truth, Sakura just really REALLY didn't like admitting her shortcomings.

"Hmm," the Haruno chuunin mused. She realized the trust being put in her by her cousin for revealing her team's strengths and weaknesses and really didn't want to disappoint her. She mulled over the possibilities. "Just taijutsu training?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, maybe if I ask really nice Ami will give us some pointers in genjutsu and Rei in fire jutsu."

"Why not Run or Kiyume?"

Sakura leveled her cousin with a deadpan stare. Run was very antisocial, genius, but severely disliked kids. The only, ONLY, exceptions were the twin Rin and Ran and that was because they were still quite young and his siblings. His proficiency with fire jutsu was unseen outside of the Uchiha clan and even then it nearly outmatched the infamous clan's techniques. Kiyume was a possibility she hadn't considered though. She was quite skilled with fuuinjutsu and had many seals planted on her own body. If anything, the team could learn to make their own exploding tags or sealing scrolls. If they were EXTREMELY lucky, they could find a way to form a summoning contract.

"You know Run would be more likely to burn me to a crisp than train me, but I can ask Kiyume-san if she'd be willing."

Makoto nodded. "Alright, but you won't have much time to really practice so I can only provide a few pointers." A mischievous gleam lit her eyes as she eyed the ledge of the bookstore's roof. "And you can tell your teammates there was no need to eavesdrop. I'll meet you at your training grounds at 1400 this afternoon and see if I can drag Yume-chan along. Later, Sakura."

"Ground 7, Makoto!" Sakura called out as the auburn haired teen continued her jog.

Naruto and Sasuke leapt down and were by her side almost immediately after the green wearing chuunin had left. "So, who's Run?" Naruto asked. Sasuke twitched at the name and glowered at the wall.

Sakura sighed. "He'd be the Haruno Genius. He excels at fire jutsu and is supposedly a better wielder of it than even the Uchiha. Sorry, Sasuke, but I've seen one of his training sessions before and it was…well…let's just say I was almost too close for comfort." She shifted uncomfortably. "Kiyume, on the other hand, isn't nearly so prone to violence. She's really good at fuuinjutsu so we'll probably learn how to make exploding tags or storage scrolls."

Sasuke stared at his teammate blankly. "You mean to tell me, that you're actually related to Blaze King Run and Crest Master Himegawa?"

Sakura shuffled her feet. "Through adoption? Yeah."

Naruto stared at her in awe. "Sugoi na, Sakura-chan! You've got, like, super ninja for family!" Unbidden, a slight shadow flicked in his eyes, but vanished just as quickly as it had come. "This calls for some Ichiraku Ramen! C'mon!" He grabbed his teammates hand and dragged them down the streets to their protests.

A SHORT TIME LATER…

Sakura glared at the academy student that had just called her ugly. Her aura rose around her dangerously and Naruto and the kid backed away in fear. Her genjutsu'd eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed for the two to run. Not wanting to antagonize the preteen further, the males obliged. Sakura counted to 3 and, failing to calm down, chased after them. It didn't matter that the kid was the Hokage's grandson. He insulted her and was, therefore, going to pay. Sasuke had excused himself from the ramen bar early on before the whole fiasco. She was so occupied in her anger that she didn't notice the teen in the trio's path until Konohamaru bowled into him.

A tanned hand roughly grabbed the 9 year old and held him up by his scarf. "Oi, gaki, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The teen was a few years older than them, about 15 or 16, wearing a black catlike suit and wore purple make-up.

"Hey, let go of Konohamaru, asshole!" Naruto shouted and prepared to attack.

Sakura quickly intervened, her arm shooting out in front of the orange clad boy as her eyes narrowed on the steel placard on his hood. An hourglass, the symbol of Sunagakure. "You should know, that threatening the Hokage's grandson isn't a good way for you to be recognized in the upcoming Exams." She tried emulating her taicho's speech pattern from when he was annoyed with Renji-baka.

Naruto looked at her weirdly. "Eh? This guy is here for the Chuunin Exams?"

Sakura nodded her head at the older teen who was standing by, looking at the situation with slight apprehension. "Her too, but I can't tell where the third member is."

Just as she said that, a menacing aura filled the Konoha genins' senses. Sakura and Naruto looked up at the tree that overhung the fence. Hanging upside down was a boy their age with blood red, tousled hair and cutting jade eyes. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and confusion as she witnessed something…abnormal about the boy's aura. At first glance, it appeared a pure blood red and was massive, extremely massive. But upon closer inspection there was a very, very narrow aura line of blue surrounding his immediate form. She cast a glance to Naruto who's aura was similar but was completely opposite in form. She could also see the chains binding the redhead's blue aura to him just as they bound the red in Naruto's. It was…confusing.

"Enough, Kankuro, you are an embarrassment to Suna." The redhead disappeared in a swirl of sand only to appear in front of them.

Kankuro limply released Konohamaru. "I-It was- I was j-just messin' around, Gaara."

Jade eyes narrowed piercingly on the brunette male, "Damare." His aura flared and created a pressure on those nearby. Sakura trembled slightly, it was nowhere near as bad as when she had been attacked by the swarm of hollows though. Naruto shook where he stood, this guy was powerful, no doubt about that. Jade eyes frosted over as he regarded the genin before him. "I apologize for my teammates' behavior. Temari, Kankuro." He bowed slightly and was gone in a swirl of sand once more, the other two from Suna vanishing with him.

Naruto scrabbled to get a hold of himself while Konohamaru sniffled and cried from the terror the unseen to him aura made him feel. "Sakura, did…did you feel that? That was-"

"I know, he had two souls too. I've never heard of such a thing, but I'm going to ask Taicho or Renji-baka about. They might know something." Sakura glanced at Konohamaru. "We should get Konohamaru home."

Naruto gulped. "Yeah, let's do that. Then we gotta get to the training grounds! C'mon, Sakura-chan, hurry up or we'll be late like Kaka-sensei!" He scooped up Konohamaru and grabbed Sakura's hand much to her irritation.

"I'm coming, okay?" Oh, she couldn't wait to get training.

SSD: Whew, man I finally FINALLY finished this after a year of being stumped. And yes, I did bring in the Sailor Moon cast as the Haruno Clan so you can expect to see more of them in later chapters. Also, Run (pronounced the same as rune), Rin, Ran and Kiyume are my own characters. I'll probably bring them in for a few Auth-*BANG* Zah?

(Door to studio blasts to the far side of the wall with black scorch marks on it. In the doorway stands a tall blonde male with his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. He wears a red Chinese style shirt/vest that falls to mid-thigh and black capri pants with soft black slippers.)

SSD: (gulp) Uh, hey Ru-EEP! (ducks as a blaze of blue fire soars past her head)

Run: (Glare) I told you I had no wish to be in such frivolous fancies as this and you disobey me. (snarl) Give me one good reason not to kill you, creator be damned.

SSD: (cries) Why oh why do my creations not love me? What have done to deserve this?

Run: (give Glare of Death Lvl 3) I'm waiting for an answer, onna!

SSD: Because, because I really really like you? And you're powerful and awesome and totally hot, no pun intended?

Run: (GoD Lvl 2) And my demotion to a mortal?

SSD: Who said anything about mortal? Sakura's comment was 2-way and you know that!

Run: Tch, I suppose I can find your answers suitable. But do not drag me into something like this without my permission again or there will be consequences. (storms out of the studio)

SSD: (sags in relief and glares at hiding cast) And why didn't you guys help?

Sakura: You know your OCs don't like to get along with cannon characters with the few exceptions.

SSD: Yeah, but-

Renji: That and you really think we want to be on The Blaze King's bad side. Fuck no.

SSD: (looks pleadingly at Grimmjow)

Grimmjow: (shifts uncomfortably) This is so fucking out of character for me but will NOT fuck around with that guy. Even I know better than that.

SSD: Fine, fine, I get the picture (grumble grumble) Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Stick around for Trinity Blades Sage 2: Training from the Pits of Hell

Sakura: Eh? (looks at script) (blanches) I've been…He's a…WHAT THE FUCK?


End file.
